TLoZ: A Hero's Wrath
by Arcane-Boomeus
Summary: Is it "Hero's" or "Heroes'" ? Not sure. Don't really care. This is a fun little story involving Ganondorf being overly cocky about his resurrections, therefore pissing Link off. The moral of this story is... 'don't make fun of the guy who has already killed you one or more times.'


**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Nintendo, The Legend of Zelda franchise, etc..**

THIS IS KINDA VIOLENT, BUT I THINK IT'S ALSO PRETTY ENTERTAINING.

A Hero's Wrath

Link's jaw dropped in disbelief. His blue eyes were wide open. Before him stood Ganondorf, King of Evil. The very same 'Ganondorf, King of Evil' he had killed only a few days prior.

The massive Gerudo laughed at Link's surprised expression. "I'll bet you thought you'd killed me, huh?"

Link's expression quickly changed. Gone were disbelief, shock, and surprise. In their stead was an emotion Link hadn't felt before. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, drowning out the sounds of Ganondorf's jests. His nostrils flared.

Link noticed that he held the Master Sword in his left hand now, just before his vision narrowed to form a tunnel leading straight to Ganondorf. The Hylian shield on his right arm was shaking. Link realized that it wasn't the shield, but the arm itself, that shook; he paid no mind to this, though. Time itself seemed to slow as he started forward, closing the distance between himself and the King of Evil.

Ganondorf reacted to Link's advance after what seemed like aeons, recoiling. Link raised the Blade of Evil's bane above his head. It felt like a feather, but deadlier. Ganondorf lashed out with his own blade, but Link's downward slash was powerful enough that the Gerudo's blade was hewn in two. Defenseless, the anti-hero turned to run.

Link leapt farther than he thought possible, bringing his blade down on Ganondorf's shoulder. Link saw every drop of blood slowly fall, watched the severed arm's slow tumble towards the ground. He slashed again, horizontally this time, parting Ganondorf's head from his remaining shoulder as the King of Evil first registered his missing arm. Link watched as Ganondorf's expressions changed even after his head was lopped off, wondering how it was possible.

Ganondorf's severed head blinked once before Link's sword split it clean down the middle, and once after. Link sliced it in half once more, horizontally this time, before it hit the ground.

"Ressurect _THIS_!" The Hero of Time roared, dicing Ganondorf's body until it was no longer recognizable as human.

Zelda resisted the urge to vomit with all her might. _'If Ganondorf wasn't dead before, he is now,'_ she thought.

"Should we burn his... remains?" Link asked the princess, concern etched into his face.

Zelda considered the prospect, then shook her head. "No," she murmured, "we will seal them within a chest."

"How?" asked the Hero of Time.

"With the Master Sword, of course." Noticing the conflicted expression Link had adopted, Zelda added, "You won't be sent back in time anymore..." Link seemed to accept that.

"Is there some specific chest we need?" Link asked, fully expecting a long, arduous quest for some type of enchanted chest.

"Nope."

"Wait, what?" Link didn't believe her. His disbelief was only natural; he'd had to quest for everything else, why not a chest?

"You don't have to go and find a magical chest. Your questing is done... probably."

"...Oh..." Link didn't even know if he was happy. _'What do I do now?'_ he wondered. He thought back to his 'Adult To Do List'. Now that he'd killed Ganondorf again, he was sure he could move on to the next item on his list: _Marry Zelda. _"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"Are you, uh, seeing anyone?" Link asked nervously.

"Of course I am!" Zelda replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**NOW.**

"Who is it?" Link asked, though he wished he hadn't.

"He's pretty great. He's handsome, clever... He looks great in green..."

Link bit back a curse._ 'Damn, this guy sounds like me, but- Oh.' _

"Very funny, Zelda."

Zelda laughed. "Oh, it was. You should have seen the look on your face. _Priceless_."

**Yup. Troll Zelda is definitely the better ending.  
"What's the other ending?" you ask. I laugh at your silly questions, because the other ending was abrupt and super duper violent. I also tried to tone down the slaughter of Ganondorf. It was much worse, originally.**

**So... yeah. Tell me whatcha think in one of them there fancy comment doo-dads.**

**Remember: do it for the lulz.**

~~Arcane-Boomeus~~


End file.
